


Pragmatismus

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [21]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, post-ME2
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria und Samara führen ein klärendes Gespräch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pragmatismus

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?“

Aria T’Loak wandte sich vom Anblick des _Afterlife_ und seinen Gästen ab und betrachtete Justikarin Samara vor sich abschätzig. Sie hatte seit ihrer Kindheit keine von ihnen mehr gesehen und hatte gehofft, dass dem auch so bleiben würde. Shepard hatte ihr da leider einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

„Ich weiß, dass ich Sie nicht davon abhalten kann, hier auf Omega zu ‚arbeiten‘“, begann Aria und verbarg dabei das Unbehagen, das dieses Gespräch in ihr verursachte, hinter der Maske der Königin von Omega. „Es macht mir auch nichts, wenn Sie sich einiger Problemfälle auf der Station annehmen – das erspart es mir, meine eigenen Männer zu riskieren. Aber das hier ist nicht Thessia, und genauso wenig ist es Illium. Auf Omega gibt es kein Gesetz und nur eine Regel.“

Die Justikarin schwieg, also fuhr Aria fort: „Leg dich nicht mit Aria an.“

Spannung lag in der Luft zwischen ihnen, dann nickte die Justikarin. Aria widerstand dem Drang hörbar aufzuatmen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Omega die Schurken nicht ausgingen und sie nicht doch noch ein Duell auf Leben und Tod mit ihr austragen musste.

 _Ende_


End file.
